Reverse Falls: Vengeance
Will Cipher peeks out from behind the stage curtain, taking in the huge audience that has gathered here to witness Mabel and Dipper Gleeful's daily show. The murmurs of the seated people drift throughout the enormous room, accompanied by the sound of squeaking chairs as those who have just arrived claim a seat. Will can't ever get used to the human vessel the Gleeful twins have provided him with. It's overwhelming, being in an actual human body, where he is constantly aware of his heart pumping blood through his veins and his lungs contracting and expanding to renew his body with oxygen. It's quite a change from his true form, that's for sure. "How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my way, you pathetic excuse for a demon?" The sound of Dipper's voice startles the demon, who quickly moves out of his way as Dipper pushes past him. "I'm...I'm s-sorry," Will apologizes, eyes downcast. The insult Dipper flung at him stings, and he barely manages to blink away tears before retreating to where the audience sits just as the twins begin their show, just as he had been instructed beforehand. Blend in. Look as if you belong here. And he will, too. He appears to be a tall, slender man, with red hair that sticks up in every direction along with a small goatee that remains on his chin. The only difference between him and a normal human would be his eyes. They glow an unnatural ghostly blue, but fortunately no one in this town ever pays attention well enough to notice. His hands play absently with his red flannel shirt, more of a nervous habit than anything. Will wonders where the Gleeful twins even acquired this vessel, anyways. Is he...is he dead? A surge of guilt suddenly rips through him, tearing his heart apart like so many perfectly-sharpened knives. Did he kill this man by inhabiting his body? No, this can't be! A tidal wave of emotions rise within him before one proves its' dominance. Anger. The Gleeful twins forced him to kill this man. It wasn't his fault, yet he felt so utterly AWFUL. He could...he could get revenge. But that would warrant a punishment of some sort -- he shudders at the thought -- and perhaps it is not the best route to take. But he can't just let this go, not after the years of physical and mental torment he had endured at the hands of his cruel captors. Will stands impulsively, his mind a mess of heart-breaking sadness and grief yet filled with the burning flames of rage. The people sitting around him gasp and scream at the sight of the orange flames suddenly licking up his hands, singing the fabric of his clothing. But he could care less at the moment. His focus is on the Gleeful twins, who have stopped their show and are now yelling at him in outrage. He is deaf to their words -- though he is worried about what will happen to him if he actually gets away with this. If he can't exact revenge for the poor soul of this body's rightful owner, then he can at least ruin the magic show. Category:Fan-Fiction